icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddie4Eva/iLove You Speculation!
Ok so here are a couple of my ideas of how iLove You will go down...maily what starts the conversation in the elevator... 1. Sam is jealous of the past... So in iCan't Take It Freddie nearly broke up with Sam over something she did in the past. Honestly what she did is something that they all would have expected from her prior to Seddie. It was right along with her character. In the past Sam was very mean to Freddie...everyone knows that. Also in the past Freddie liked Carly. There were numerous times that he said he loved Carly whether he was kidding or not. What if in iLove You Sam finds an old note or watches an old episode of iCarly where Freddie says something about being in love with Carly and it hurts Sams feelings even though it was in the past. She then starts to act a little strange. In the elevator Freddie confronts her about it and asks her why has she been acting so strange. Sam then tells him what she saw and how she feels like Freddie could possibly still have feelings for Carly. She says that things have been moving too fast between her and Freddie and she suggests that they slow down or take a break. (this would be the shot of them looking really awkward in the elevator)... After a pause Freddie says "no". Sam says "no what?". Freddie: "No...I don't want to take a break. No...I don't think we should slow down..." Sam: "Well how will I ever know you are completely over Carly"... Freddie: "You won't...you'll just have to learn to trust me. And know that I love you..." Sam: blushes and smiles... **then I die a happy peacful death lol** Ok here is the 2nd scenario... 2. Why didn't Freddie say anything... So we all know for a fact that Sam loves Freddie. But how an we be sure that Freddie loves Sam. In IOMG the Pear Pad app says that sam was in love and she confirmed that what the Pear Pad said was true by kissing him at the end of the episode. Then in iCan't Take it Carly tells Freddie that Sam loves him and Sam agrees with her. But most people notcied that Freddie didn't say that he loved her. Also in iLost My Mind he kisses her to show her how he feels but never said that he loved her. What if in iLove You when they are in the elevator Sam mentions something to Freddie about it... Sam: You remeber when we had that big fight last week...and Carly said that I love you and I agreed with her? Freddie: Yeah Sam: Well...you didn't say anything. Freddie: Turns red and looks uncomfortable... Awkward pause... Sam looks at the floor...then to break the silence... Sam: Don't worry about it Benson...I just thought you would have had something to say... Freddie: I did have something to day...I just didn't think it was the right time or place... Ding...the elevator opens and they are in Carly's livingroom. As Sam gets ready to step out Freddie puts his arm up and says wait...stopping her from getting out. She gets back in...the doors close and he presses another floor. They get out in a hallway...he granbs her hand and leads her down the hall to a window...where he climbs out and then offers her his hand to help her out. They are sitting on the fire escape...the exact same way they were the first time they kissed. After a pause Sam jokingly says to Freddie..."well lean"... He smiles and leans in to kiss her... Sams phone makes noise. She pulls away to check it... Sam: It's my mom...she's being detained at the mall again...I gotta go... She gets up and steps through the window..as she gets ready to walk away... Freddie: hey...I love you... Sam: she smiles...I love you too... Then she turns to walk away and Freddie watches her walk down the hall just as she did in iKiss after they said they hate each other... EPIC SEDDIE FTW lol Category:Blog posts